Et si
by theocool200500
Summary: On dit souvent que le Panda et le Prof sont ensemble mais jamais comment ils ont fait pour l'être alors moi je dit : "Et si cette amitié c'était passée comme ça ?"
1. Prologue

« Où…Où suis-je ? Dit le jeune homme, naissant nu, en observant les personnes à coté de lui.

-Parfait ! Il est absolument parfait ! S'exclama son créateur fier de son œuvre. PATRON ?!

-Quoi ? Dit son double qui venait d'entrer.

-Tu t'es bien occupé du Prof ?

-Ouais.

-Et de l'enfermer ?

-Aussi.

-Très bien.

-Je suis pas d'accord pour ça, gros. On devrait pas l'enfermer et encore moins le tuer. Dit l'autre double, un joint à la main.

-Tu sais très bien qu'il n'a plus d'utilité. Et je déteste l'inutilité.

-Mais c'est…atroce ! Il a des sentiments, une conscience et son propre avis ! Comment tu peux faire ça !

-C'est mes sentiments que je vous ai donnez. Vous êtes juste des pales imitations, mes création. Pourquoi faire preuve d'humanité pour mon imagination ?

-Mais tu t'entends ! C'est toi qui n'es pas humain ! Tu es un monstre !

-Tais-toi ! Je suis ton créateur ! Tu es né grâce à moi ! Tu n'existerais pas sans moi ! Tu n'es que la folie dans mon esprit ! Tu n'es rien, juste rien. Mais bon…, Reprit l'homme en se calmant, passons ça et souhaitons le bienvenue a ma nouvelle personnalité !

-Où suis-je ? Dit le nouveau double.

-Ha c'est vrai je dois lui transférer mes mémoires. »

L'homme pris la tête du double dans ses mains et ferma les yeux. Il semblait très concentré.

-Bon en premier mes souvenirs…Et maintenant les souvenirs de…de…Qu'est ce qu'il pourrait être ?

-Pénis ? Proposa le Patron en souriant.

-Cannabis ? Proposa le Hippie de son air, toujours, blasé.

-Panda ? Proposa le Geek avec sa petite voix en pensant à l'animal kawaii.

-Panda ? J'aime cette idée. Accepta Mathieu.

-C'est bien la première fois que tu dis quelque chose de bien gamin ! Remarqua, moquant, le Patron.

-T'es méchant gros. Dit, simplement, le Hippie.

-Je sais. Lui répondit le Patron, toujours son sourire au visage.

-Taisez-vous ! Ordonna Mathieu. Je vais donc faire un panda…qui chante.

-Qui Chante ?! Dire les trois ahuris.

-Bas c'était déjà n'importe quoi de toute façon. Rétorqua le créateur. Créons des souvenirs d'un panda chanteur….Ecarter vous. »

L'homme panda se releva comme si il venait de naitre. Il avait désormais un costume de panda.

\- Alors…comment t'appelles-tu ? Demanda Mathieu qui n'avais pas put choisir son prénom.

-Je...m'appelle…heu…Maitre…Maitre Panda. Finit par dire le jeune homme, content de vivre, sans se rendre compte que sa naissance apporterait la mort à un autre…


	2. Chapter 1

Salut les gens ! = ) Alors, j'espère que vous aimerez cette histoire parce que moi j'ai galérais à l'écrire. On avait dit plus de narration mais là je crois qu'il en a trop.^^ Bon, j'ai pas vraiment d'autre chose à dire alors bonne lecture et apprécier ce méchant Mathieu. : )

Dans la Japan Expo 2013, Mathieu et ses doubles attendent que le live commence. Maître Panda était stresse. Aujourd'hui était le tout premier live auquel il participait en sachant qu'il n'avait, comparé a ses autres doubles, pas fait énormément de vidéos et n'avait, donc, pas beaucoup d'expérience. Mais quelque chose d'autre stressait l'amateur de rhubarbe. Ce quelque chose était la tension qui était née dans le groupe depuis que le Panda était là. Le Hippie se disputait tout le temps avec Mathieu, on ne voyait presque jamais le Patron tandis que le Geek restait dans son coin, pensent et triste. Le chanteur était méprisé du reste du groupe mais cela lui importait puisqu'il aimait son travail, il aimait chanter. Du plus loin que le Panda s'en souvient, il adorait la musique. Cela était dut à ces parents, pandas également, qui lui avait transmit la passion. Il se rappela de sa famille : sa sœur qui avait toujours était là pour lui, sa mère qui savait comprendre les sentiments de son fils et son père était autoritaire mas sa vat être gentil son enfant adoré. C'était une famille classique mais le Panda l'aimait, l'aimait vraiment. Lui, le Hippie et le Geek était resté là, l'air qui pesait dans la salle était gênant comme si un secret était cachés au Panda. Cela expliquerait pourquoi les deux autres doubles le regardaient d'un air méfiant et en colère. Même si le mangeur de rhubarbes essayait de ne pas croiser leurs regards, il ne pouvait se forçait de relevé la tête et voir leurs regards emplis de haine et de dégouts. Puis une porte s'ouvrit un peu plus loin dans la salle de celle-ci sortit le Patron et Mathieu.

«-Réfléchit à ce que je t'ai dit. Dit ce dernier à une personne restait à l'intérieure. Et toi, Patron, tu surveilles cette salle : je ne veux qu'il sorte sous aucun prétexte. » Ordonna Mathieu en partant.

Celui-ci alla à son live et, sous les applaudissements des fans, commença à présentait son émission. Soudain le Hippie se leva et se dirigea vers le Patron, le Geek le suivait, l'air plus peureux. Lorsqu'il arriva devant le gardien de la porte, le Geek prit les lunettes du surveillant et s'enfuit avec. Le Patron, en colère qu'on lui ait est volé un objet qu'il n'avait presque jamais enlevé, poursuivit le voleur. Le Hippie en profita pour commençait à ouvrir la porte mais celui-ci aida le Geek car il était en difficulté. Ils se battaient, maintenant, à trois. Le Panda, quant à lui, s'était déjà levé. Il n'avait jamais vue ses doubles agirent d'une tel manière. Puis il comprit : la tension dans le groupe, les regards haineux et le fait qu'on ne voit jamais le Patron, la réponse de tout cela se trouvait derrière cette porte, dans la salle interdite. Alors le fan de rhubarbe suivit son instinct et ouvrit la porte. L'intérieure ressemblait à une cellule : la pièce bien carré, les murs blanc… Non, en fait la pièce ne ressemblait pas une cellule, elle l'était. Une cellule pour une personne et justement cette personne se tenait au milieu de la salle, attachée à une chaise et avec un sac sur la tête qui ne laissait pas voir son visage. Cet individu était habille d'une grande veste blanche, d'une chemise grise, d'un nœud papillon noir et blanc que le panda n'avait jamais vue auparavant, la personne avait également un pantalon noir et par le sac qui recouvrais sa tête on pouvait discerner une paire de lunettes. Il avait, par endroits du sang sur ses vêtements. Puis le Panda enleva le sac de la tête de la personne et la vérité éclata : ces traits du visage, ces yeux bleus, ce début de barbe et ses cheveux. Le Panda avait devant lui un autre double. Alors le Panda fut surprit il trouver le double mignon mais se ressaisit en se disant qu'après tout c'était son double alors c'est normal qu'il aime son physique. Le mangeur de rhubarbe s'attendait à voir des yeux terrorisé or ce fut, avec son double, des yeux emplis de tristesse qu'l vit. Soudain le Panda reçu un coup sur la tête ce qui l'assomma. Quand il se réveilla celui-ci se trouvait dans une pièce semblable à celle où était emprisonné son double. Devant lui se tenait le Patron et Mathieu, le Panda voulut se lever mais il était attaché aux jambes et ne pouvait bouger.

«-Alors tu as découvert notre petit secret. Dit le Patron.

-« Petit » n'est pas exactement le mot que j'aurais utilisé. Répondit le Panda, un brin d'humour dans la voix.

-Taisez-vous ! Ordonna Mathieu. Alors, tu sais au moins ce qu'il va t'arriver ? Demanda Mathieu, cette fois seulement au Panda.

-De uns tu n'as aucune autorité sur moi et de deux tu vas me libéré et de trois tu vas m'expliquer qui cette autre personne enfermait. Ordonna à son tour le Panda, s'e prendre en compte la phrase de son créateur.

-Alors, reprit celui-ci, je peux t'expliquait deux choses : ta vie et cette personne enfermait que choisis-tu ?

-Mais…je connais déjà ma vie !

-Bon bah on va commençait par-là, commença Mathieu, comment faire claire ? Euh…Ta vie est un énorme mensonge : toutes les personnes que tu as connues n'ont jamais existé, que ça soit tes parents, frères et sœurs ou tous autres amis.

-Quoi ! S'indigna Panda. N'importe quoi ! Je n'y croit pas !

-Alors pourquoi n'as-tu aucun message de tes parents et de tes amis. Pourquoi est tu le seul panda ici ? Et pourquoi as-tu des doubles ? »

Le Panda savait que Mathieu raison mais comment admettre que sa vie entière qu'un simple mensonge ? Alors le mangeur de rhubarbe pleura, pleura et pleura encore, pleura car c'était la seule chose qu'l pouvait encore faire, car, dans sa vie, être triste est une des rares choses qui ne saurait pas un mensonge. Mathieu le regardait sans pitié, sans émotion, sans rien. Le créateur des personnalités reprit la parole :

«-Bon je vais devoir t'enlevé ce bout de mémoire.

-Non ! Attend ! Je voudrais savoir qui est cette personne qui est emprisonné ! Implora le Panda, essayant de retardait l'inévitable.

-Bah…Au point où on en est…Alors, cette personne qui est emprisonné se nomme le Prof. C'est dans la dernière saison qu'il est apparu. Son émission marchait bien mais j'en ai eu marre de lui.

-Marre ?! Comment tu peux dire ça ?!

-« Comment tu peux dire ça » ? Tu sembles ne pas comprendre : vous êtes de simples créations de mon esprit. Vous êtes en vie car je l'ai choisie et vous mourez car je l'ai choisie.

-Tu es un monstre.

-Et toujours la même rengaine, la preuve que vous êtes des doubles. »

Soudain une explosion, le Panda déduit, immédiatement, que c'était le Hippie et le Geek qui forçait la cellule du Prof. Le Patron accourut vers le bruit de l'explosion suivie de près par Mathieu. Puis, lorsque Mathieu et le Patron furent sortis, le Panda se remit a pleuré. Il pensait à toutes les personnes qu'il avait aimées et qui, pourtant, n'avait jamais existés. Tous ces sentiments, ces émotions, ces amitiés et même ces ennemis, tout cela était faux. Toute sa vie n'avait qu'un éternel mensonge.

Soudain le Geek passa à côté de la salle, il resta là à regardait le pleureur. Le fan de jeux vidéo hésitait, devait-il le sauver ? Puis il prit pitié et libéra le Panda. Ce dernier se leva et courut, courut le plus loin qu'il pouvait, il ne savait pas où il allait mais il courait. Alors, il déboucha dans une grande salle avec énormément de fans, pour la pluparts, cosplayer. Il continuait de courir, quelques personnes le reconnaissaient mais il s'en fichait. Soudainement il heurta quelqu'un est tomba par terre. Il reconnut aussi tôt cette personne, cette veste rouge, cette peau plus blanche que blanc et lorsqu'il se retourna, ce visage, c'était le célèbre Bob Lennon. Ce dernier prit la parole :

«-Qui a osa…Commença Bob avant de reconnaitre la personne. Ha c'est toi Mathieu ! Mais pourquoi tu cours comme ça ?»

Le Panda s'apprêtait à lui répondre lorsque quelqu'un l'attrapa par la manche et l'entraina vers un endroit plus sombre et discret où les fans n'avaient pas accès. Le mangeur de rhubarbe reconnut immédiatement la personne, ce chapeau et ce joint à la bouche suffisait à dire de qui il s'agissait : le Hippie.

«-Mais t'es fou, gros ?! Commença ce dernier. Tu veux que tout le monde sache que Mathieu a vraiment plusieurs personnalités ?!

-Comment ça ? Demanda le Panda qui croyait que tout le monde savait pour les personnalités de Mathieu.

-Quoi ? Reprit plus calmement le drogué. Tu ne sais pas ?

-Mais de quoi bon sang ?! Quelqu'un vas se décidait à me dire ce qu'il se passe !

-Bon alors je vais t'expliquer, Mathieu a plusieurs personnalités, ça tout le monde le sait. Mais ce que les autres ne savent pas c'est que ces personnalités, c'est-à-dire nous, existent vraiment.

-Mais il faut le dire à tout le monde !

-Non ils ne nous croyaient pas et même si ils nous croyaient je ne vois pas ce qu'il pourrait faire.

-Mais alors qu'est ce qu'on pourrait faire ?

-He bien, pour toi, la seule chose que tu puisses faire et venir avec moi et le Geek pour combattre Mathieu, sauvait le Prof et reprendre notre liberté. Quand dis-tu ?

-Sans hésitait j'accepte, j'accepte de rejoindre votre groupe et battre Mathieu. »

Ainsi commença la lutte du Panda contre Mathieu. Le Panda ne savait pas comment cela allait se terminer, de toute façon la seule chose qu'il voulait soit que cette histoire se termine peu importe que cela soit en bien ou en mal.


	3. Chapter 2

Salut les gens ! =) Comme d'habitude, j'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre deux…Ha ! Aussi n'hésitait pas à poster un commentaire ça fait toujours plaisir. :) Pour ce chapitre aussi j'ai eu un peu de mal (surtout la flemme). Et oui le chapitre est un peu plus court que les autres mais je n'aurais pas trouvé d'autre fin de chapitre. Alors allons y et combattons ensemble la tyrannie du Mathieu. ^^

Le Panda se faisait entrainé par le Hippie dans une cave. Ce dernier lui avait expliqué que cette endroit était leur Q.G. pour luttait contre Mathieu. Cette cave ressemblait énormément à celle dans la célèbre série « Les Simpson ». Le Panda continuait de pensé à sa famille fantôme, ses amis inexistants et à la monstruosité de Mathieu. Tout ceci le désespérait mais, désormais, il ne pleurait plus car il n'avait pas le temps de pleurer, il devait sauver le Prof et empêchait Mathieu d'agir ainsi. Lorsque le Panda arriva au centre de la pièce, le Hippie se retourna et prit la parole :

«-Gros, tu sais déjà que notre objectif principale est de sauver le Prof mais ce que tu ne sais pas c'est que pour cela nous avons un temps restreint : neuf jours maximum. Donc il faut trouver une solution rapidement. Tu nous seras d'une grande aide dans cette bataille. Donc, notre principal problème est le Patron qui est resté dans les rangs de Mathieu.

-Mais pourquoi est-t-il resté dans ces rangs ? Demanda, intrigué, Le Panda.

-Cela, nous n'en savons, Reprit le Hippie, rien mais laisse-moi finir… donc je parlais du Patron, celui-ci constitue un véritable danger mais est facilement distrait.

-Mais si nous nous mettons à trois sur lui on devrait pouvoir le battre facilement ? Le recoupa le Panda.

-Non, Lui répondit cette fois le Geek, car le Patron est une des personnalités de Mathieu la plus forte, la plus dérangée mais surtout la plus incomprise. Finit de dire, avec un brin de nostalgie, le Geek.

-Donc je disais, Rereprit le Hippie sans prendre en compte la phrase du Geek, qu'il fallait distraire le Patron. Le coup de la bombe était une bonne idée mais le groupe de Mathieu s'en est rendu compte trop vite ce qui fait que nous n'avons pas pu intervenir. Il nous faudra, donc, un nouveau plan…mais il tard, il faut aller se coucher. » Finit par déclarer le drogué.

-Mais il n'ait que vingt-deux heures ?! Remarque le mangeur de rhubarbe en regardant l'horloge à l'intérieur de la salle.

-C'est la guerre, il faut savoir se réveiller tôt et donc se coucher tôt. » Expliqua le Hippie.

Le Geek acquiesça. Le groupe alla donc se couchait. Ils montèrent les escaliers. Le Hippie s'en alla vers la chambre au fonds du couloir en montrant où se trouvait celle du Panda. Celle-ci se trouvait à droite, au début du couloir. Celui-ci alla se coucher. Il se tourna dans son lit, se retourna et se tourna encore mais rien n'y faisait : il n'arrivait pas à dormir. Alors il se prépara à sortir prendre l'air car il avait besoin de réfléchir et de se rendre compte de la situation. Lorsqu'il sortit, il surprit le Geek, pleurant, en haut des escaliers. Le mangeur de rhubarbe hésita mais, finalement, se résigna et alla parler au pleurnichard. Le Panda fut le premier à parler :

«-Alors…Bafouilla-t-il. Qui a-t-il ? »

Le fan de jeux vidéo ne lui répondit pas. C'est vrai après tout, comment pouvait-il, si facilement, ouvrir son cœur ? Alors le Panda reprit :

«-Tu sais, nous sommes une et même personne donc, logiquement nous pouvons tout nous dire, Non ?

-C'est vrai, se résigna le Geek, mais que veux-tu que je te dise ?

-He bien, pourquoi tu pleurs ? Qu'est ce qui ne va pas bien ?

-Ce n'est pourtant pas évidemment ?! S'exclama le Geek, extenué de l'aveuglement du Panda.

-Non. Répondit, simplement, le Panda ne saisissent pas la situation psychologique du Geek.

-He bien, commença le Geek en se calmant, c'est simple pourtant. Toi, le Hippie, le Prof, le Patron, Mathieu et moi. Nous sommes identiques et pourtant nous nous battons. Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne pouvons-nous être amis ? Mathieu dit que nous ne sommes pas humain, est ce que c'est pour ça qu'on s'entretue sans sentiments ?» Finit par expliquer, en pleurant, le Geek.

Les mots de celui-ci résonnèrent dans la tête du Panda. Ceux-ci étaient simples, naïf, pourtant le mangeur de rhubarbe comprenait ces sentiments. En même temps ils n'étaient pas vraiment durs à comprendre.

«-Non, justement, nous nous battons parce que nous sommes humains, parce que nous avons nos sentiments, nos avis et nous nous battons pour le montrer. C'est ça qui montre que nous sommes humains. Expliqua le Panda qui, malgré les larmes du fan de jeu vidéo, réussi à décrocher un sourire de ce dernier. Aller viens, reprit le Panda après quelques instant, il faudra se lever de bonne heure demain. »

Ainsi le Panda et le Geek allèrent dormir. Cette fois ci le mangeur de rhubarbe n'eut pas de mal à dormir puisqu'il avait réussie à avoir sa première amitié.


End file.
